terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Enagorium Armor
Enagorium Armor is a post-Earth Lord, War-Mode armor that is crafted out of Enagorium bars at an Energy Forge. It has four variants, the Gladiator for Melee, the Warden for Ranger, the Sorcerer for Mage, and the Lord for Summoner, with each variant having different stats that boost the chosen class respectively. Total Stats Melee * 260 defense * 124% melee damage and melee speed * 35% melee critical strike chance * 36% movement speed * A bar that gradually fills up appears onscreen, dealing damage increases the energy in the “energy meter.” When satisfied, double-tap L to release the energy, this will double your attack damage and speed, massively increase life regeneration and damage reduction, movement speed, called “Energy Breakthrough.” When the set bonus is active, the player is also able to dash about 40 tiles, dealing damage along the way similar to Solar Armor. If used when the meter is full, the ability will last for only 10 seconds. Energy Breakthrough will also grant immunity to some debuffs while active. Ranger * 239 defense * 135% ranged damage and 100% ranged speed * 44% ranged critical strike chance * 30% chance not to consume ammo * 48% movement speed * After dealing twenty-times the base damage of a ranged weapon using that ranged weapon (May be confusing) the player will have increased movement speed, and will cap up to 100% movement speed increase. After this, you will get a 50% chance to dodge any attack. Additionally, your ranged weapon will charge, doubling it’s stats, switching ranged weapons will also grant the same boost to the swapped ranged weapon, and also after 2 seconds of fire, homing plasma rockets will be summoned which deal incredible damage, along with phantom copies of the ranged weapon projectile that stun enemies. (Mage and Summoner to be added) = Crafting Melee Enagorium Gladiator Helm * 12 Enagorium Bars * 20 Souls of Bright * 25 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Solar Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge Enagorium Gladiator Platemail * 24 Enagorium Bars * 28 Souls of Bright * 30 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Solar Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge Enagorium Gladiator Greaves * 18 Enagorium Bars * 24 Souls of Bright * 28 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Solar Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge Ranged Enagorium Warden Mask * 12 Enagorium Bars * 20 Souls of Bright * 25 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Vortex Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge Enagorium Warden Breastplate * 24 Enagorium Bars * 28 Souls of Bright * 30 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Vortex Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge Enagorium Warden Cuisses * 18 Enagorium Bars * 24 Souls of Bright * 28 Disastrous Fragments * 15 Vortex Fragments Crafted at: Energy Forge (Mage and Summoner to be added) Notes * The idea is to fill in one of the “red” links for the page “Enagorium Bar” which is not owned by me * Sprite by NoHaxJustXmod Trivia * The theme of the armor is “energy.” So everything related to a sudden, powerful force like pulsations, shockwaves, blasts and power is the goal of this armor. Some say it is ”overloaded with strength.” At least that some I mentioned is just me.. It is also a rework of the four lunar armors. Category:War Mode Armor Category:War Mode Category:Post-Earth Lord Items